Baseball player example 1
Alexander Emmanuel Rodriguez (born July 27, 1975, in New York, New York), is an Dominican-American former baseball player, widely regarded as one of the best in the history of the game. He played third baseman for the New York Yankees and played shortstop for the Texas Rangers and Seattle Mariners. Early Life Background Rodriguez was born in the Washington Heights section of New York City. When he was four, Rodriguez moved with his parents to their native Dominican Republic. After the family moved to Miami, Florida three years later, Rodriguez's father announced his intention to move back north to New Jersey for a short time. He never returned, leaving his wife and young Alex to struggle in their new environment. High School Rodriguez was a star shortstop at Miami's Westminster Christian High School. In 100 games he batted .419 with 90 steals. He was first team prep All-American as a senior, hitting .505 with 9 homers, 36 RBI, and 35 steals in 35 tries in 33 games, and was selected as the USA Baseball Junior Player of the Year and as Gatorade's national baseball student athlete of the year. Rodriguez signed a letter of intent to play baseball for the University of Miami and was also recruited by the university to play quarterback for its football team. Rodriguez turned down Miami's baseball scholarship and never played college baseball, opting instead to become eligible for the amateur draft at the age of 17. Professional Career Seattle Mariners Alex Rodriguez was drafted first overall by the Seattle Mariners in 1993. He was signed by Roger Jongewaard right out of high school. Rodriguez rose rapidly through the Mariners organization, and made his major league debut as the starting shortstop on July 8, 1994 in Boston at 18 years, 11 months, and 11 days of age, just the third 18-year-old major league shortstop since 1900. He was also the first 18-year-old major league player in 10 years, and the youngest position player in Seattle history. His 1st major league hit was a single off Sergio Valdez on July 9 at Fenway Park. Alex Rodriguez's first major league campaign lasted just one month; the season was cut short by the 1994 baseball strike. While he was in the major leagues in 1994, he was the youngest player in baseball. Rodriguez then split most of 1995 between the Mariners and their AAA club, the Tacoma Rainiers. He connected for his 1st major league home run off Kansas City's Tom Gordon on June 12. Rodriguez joined the major league roster permanently in August, and got his first taste of postseason play, albeit in just two at-bats. Again, he was the youngest player in baseball. The following year, Rodriguez took over as the Mariners' regular shortstop (SS) and emerged as a star player, hitting 36 HR, driving in 123 runs, and pacing the American League (AL) with a .358 batting average, the highest for an AL righthanded batter since Joe DiMaggio hit .381 in 1939 and the 3rd highest ever for a SS. At 21 years and one month, he was the 3rd youngest AL batting leader ever behind Al Kaline (20) in 1955 and Ty Cobb (20) in 1907, and the 3rd youngest player in history with 35+ homers. He was also the 1st major league SS to win a batting title since 1960 and the 1st in the AL since 1944, and at 20 years, 11 months, was the youngest SS in All-Star Game history. He also led the AL in runs (141), total bases (379), and doubles (54) and ranked among the league leaders in hits (2nd, 215), extra base hits (2nd, 91), multi-hit games (3rd, 65), slugging (4th, .631), RBI (8th, 123), and on-base percentage (8th, .414). Rodriguez posted the highest totals ever for a shortstop in runs, hits, doubles, extra base hits, and slugging and tied most total bases and established Seattle club records for average, runs, hits, doubles, and total bases, in a season that statistical analysts consider is the best ever by a SS. He was selected by both The Sporting News and Associated Press as the Major League Player of the Year and came close to becoming the youngest MVP (Most Valuable Player) in baseball history, finishing second to Juan González in one of the most controversial MVP voting in recent times. He finished three points behind González (290-287), matching the 2nd closest A.L. MVP voting in history. In 1997, Rodriguez's numbers fell somewhat, hitting 23 HR with 84 RBI and a .300 batting average that year. He hit for the cycle on June 5 at Detroit becoming the 2nd Mariner to ever accomplish the feat and at 21 years, 10 months, was 5th youngest player in history to do it. He was the fan's choice to start the All-Star Game at shortstop for the AL team becoming the first player, other than Cal Ripken, to start at shortstop in 13 years. It was the 1st All-Star start of his career and his 2nd All-Star Game in two years. Rodriguez rebounded in 1998, setting the AL record for homers by a shortstop and becoming just the third member of the 40-40 Club, (with 42 HR and 46 SB) and one of just 3 shortstops in history to hit 40 home runs in a season. He was selected as Players Choice AL Player of the Year, won his 2nd Silver Slugger Award and finished in the top 10 in the MVP voting. In 1999 he again hit 42 HR, despite missing over 30 games with an injury and playing the second half of the season at Safeco Field, a considerably less hitter-friendly ballpark than the Kingdome. Rodriguez entered 2000 as the cornerstone player of the Mariners franchise, which had recently dealt superstars Randy Johnson and Ken Griffey, Jr. Rodriguez put up great numbers as the team's remaining superstar; he hit 41 HR with 132 RBI and had a .316 batting average. He set a career high for walks (100) and became the first and only shortstop to have 100 runs, RBI, and walks in the same season. He hit well in the playoffs too (.409 batting average and .773 slugging percentage), but Seattle lost to the New York Yankees in the American League Championship Series. Alex was selected as the Major League Player of the Year by Baseball America and finished 3rd in the BBWAA AL MVP voting. Texas Rangers Rodriguez became a free agent after the 2000 season. He eventually signed with the Texas Rangers, who had fallen to last in their division in 2000. The contract he signed is the most lucrative contract in sports history: a 10-year deal worth $252 million. The deal is worth $63 million more than the second-richest baseball deal. Rodriguez's power hitting numbers improved with his move to Texas. In his 1st season with the Rangers, Alex produced one of the top offensive seasons ever for a shortstop, leading the American League with 52 HR, 133 runs scored, and 393 total bases. He became the 1st player since 1932, with 50 homers and 200 hits in a season, just the 3rd shortstop to ever lead his league in homers and was just the 2nd AL player in the last 34 seasons (beginning 1968) to lead the league in runs, homers, and total bases; his total base figure is the most ever for a major league shortstop. His 52 homers made him the 6th youngest to ever reach 50 homers and were the highest total ever by a shortstop, surpassing Ernie Banks' mark of 47 in 1958 and also the most ever for an infielder other than a 1st baseman breaking Phillies 3B Mike Schmidt's record of 48 in 1980. It was his 5th 30-homer campaign, tying Banks for most ever by a shortstop. He also tied for the league lead in extra base hits (87) and ranked 3rd in RBI (135) and slugging (.622). Alex was also among the AL leaders in hits (4th, 201), average (7th, .318), and on-base percentage (8th, .399). He established Rangers club records for homers, runs, total bases, and hit by pitches, had the 2nd most extra base hits, and the 4th highest rbi total. He led the club in runs, hits, doubles (34), homers, rbi, slugging, and on-base percentage and was 2nd in walks (75), stolen bases (18), and game-winning rbi (14) while posting career highs for homers, rbi, and total bases. Rodriguez started 161 games at shortstop and one as the DH, the only major league player to start all of his team's games in 2001. He followed that with a major league-best 57 HR, 142 rbi and 389 total bases in 2002, becoming the 1st player to lead the majors in all 3 categories since 1984. Alex had the 6th most home runs in AL history, the most since Roger Maris' league record 61 in 1961, and the most ever for a shortstop for the 2nd straight year while also winning his first Gold Glove Award, awarded for outstanding defense. His 109 home runs in 2001-02 are the most ever by an American League player in consecutive seasons. However, the Rangers finished last in the AL Western division in both years, a showing that likely cost Rodriguez the MVP award in 2002 when he finished second to fellow shortstop Miguel Tejada, whose 103-win Oakland A's won the same division. In 2003, his last season with Texas, Rodriguez led the American League in home runs, runs scored and slugging percentage, and won his second consecutive Gold Glove Award. He also led the league in fewest at bats per home run (12.9) and became the youngest player to hit 300 homers. Following five top-10 finishes in the AL Most Valuable Player voting between 1996 and 2002, Rodriguez won his first MVP trophy. A-Rod, a two-time runner up in the balloting by the Baseball Writers Association of America, joined outfielder Andre Dawson from the 1987 Chicago Cubs as the only players to play on last-place teams and win the award. Following the 2003 season, Texas set out to move Rodriguez and his expensive contract. The Rangers agreed to a trade with the Boston Red Sox, but the MLBPA (Major League Baseball Players Association) vetoed the deal because it called for a voluntary reduction in salary by Rodriguez. Despite the failed deal with the Red Sox, the Rangers named him team captain during that off-season. This designation did not last long, however, as the New York Yankees had taken notice of the sudden trade availability of Rodriguez. Alex Rodriguez was traded to the New York Yankees in exchange for second baseman Alfonso Soriano. New York Yankees 2004 New York's third baseman, Aaron Boone, suffered a knee injury while playing a game of pickup basketball which sidelined him for the entire 2004 season, creating a hole at third base. On February 15, 2004 Rodriguez was successfully traded to the New York Yankees for second baseman Alfonso Soriano and a player to be named later (Joaquin Arias was named as that player on March 24). The Rangers agreed to pay $67 million of the $179 million left on Rodriguez's contract. Rodriguez agreed to switch positions from shortstop to third base, paving the way for the trade. Rodriguez also had to switch uniform numbers, from 3 to 13; he had worn 3 his entire career but that number is retired by the Yankees in honor of Babe Ruth Career Earnings As of 2008 season Criticisms Rodriguez has received the nickname The Cooler among players because of the perceived tendency for teams to turn cold when he joins them and hot when he leaves and because of his negative influence on team chemistry.The Official Site of Major League Baseball: News: Is A-Rod worth the money?SportingNews.comSPORTS OF THE TIMES; Rodriguez Is a Bauble A Champion Doesn't Need - New York TimesThe Biz of Baseball:: Part of the Business of Sports Network - Brattain: WaterlooFall From Grace - The Hardball TimesAlex Rodriguez | People Search | Wink Due to the unsuccessful nature of the Yankees 2004, 2005, 2006, and 2007 postseasons, along with Rodriguez's sub .200 batting average in the postseasons of 2005 and 2006,baseball-reference.com, Alex Rodriguez, accessed January 26, 2007 Rodriguez has drawn much criticism in the New York area. Because of the Yankees' successful history, he is often compared unfavorably to other Yankees greats who have performed exceptionally well in the postseason, such as Reggie Jackson.msnbc.com, Yanks are ‘stuck’ with A-Rod, Reggie says, accessed January 26, 2007 *Tyler Kepner, BASEBALL; A Whiff of Futility And Rodriguez Can't Breathe Easy, New York Times August 29, 2006 *msnbc.com, Alex Rodriguez dropped to No. 8 spot for first time in decade, accessed January 26, 2007 *washingtonpost.com, Choi's Blast Leads Korea to Win Over United States, accessed January 26, 2007 *msnbc.com, Boss's criticism of A-Rod is long overdue, accessed January 26, 2007 * Kepner, Tyler. E-ticket: King of Gotham?, espn.com, accessed October 3, 2007. While Rodriguez won the AL MVP award in 2005 and played a pivotal role in the Yankees defeat of the Minnesota Twins in the 2004 ALDS, his recent postseason struggles have left fans frustrated. Rodriguez performed well in the earlier half of the 2004 postseason, hitting .320 with 3 home runs and 5 doubles in 50 at bats, but as was the case with the team in general, he ceased to pose an offensive threat during the final four games of the ALCS against the Boston Red Sox. The following postseason, Rodriguez went 2-for-15 in five games, went 1-for-14 against the Detroit Tigers in the 2006 postseason, and most recently, 4-for-15 against the Cleveland Indians in the 2007 postseason with six strikeouts. Through 2006, Rodriguez was a paltry 4-for-41 (.098 batting average) with no RBI in his last 12 postseason games.cbs.sportsline.com, Cashman says Yankees have no intention of trading A-Rod, accessed February 7, 2007 Much of the criticism regarding Rodriguez is focused upon his alleged inability to produce hits in clutch situations.askmen.com, Alex Rodriguez, accessed January 26, 2007 cbssportsline.com, A-Rod's postseason funk continues in Game 2 loss, accessed January 26, 2007 However, during the 2003-05 regular seasons, Rodriguez posted a .371 batting average with the bases loaded and maintained an on base percentage of .422. In 2006, his numbers improved to .474 and .500 respectively. In 2007, through July 14 he hit .444 and .455, respectively. Additionally, Rodriguez's other batting lines during this period included a .432 average with a runner on third (.333 in 2006), .381 with a runner in scoring position (.302 in 2006), and .392 with a runner in scoring position and 2 outs (.313 in 2006; .333 in 2007 through July 14). In May 2006, Rodriguez responded to the criticism directed at him, saying: }} In an issue of Sports Illustrated, Rodriguez surmised further reasons why he has become an apparent magnet for criticism, saying: }} In that same issue of Sports Illustrated, Rodriguez took criticism for suggesting that the Boston Red Sox were his first choice: Nonetheless, sportswriters, fans, and teammates have continued to debate Alex Rodriguez's performance in the clutch. Some writers such as the New York Post's Joel Sherman have asked, "How do you disregard your eyes completely? How do you ignore that at the most intense moments Rodriguez seems to be carrying his 32-ounce bat and the weight of the world into each at-bat?"Joel Sherman, Time to Face Facts: A-Rod Simply Doesn't have 'It', New York Post, June 6, 2006 In the same issue of Sports Illustrated cited earlier, teammate Jason Giambi also criticized Rodriguez, remarking:"...you've got to get the big hit." However, Rodriguez and Giambi implied that the story was taken out of context, with Giambi claiming that his comments were part of a "pep talk", and not an argument, because he "was just trying to find a way to help him out." Rodriguez agreed, "This is the most support I've ever gotten from any team. I couldn't be more proud." According to Yankee manager Joe Torre's 2009 book, The Yankee Years, Rodriguez earned the nickname "A-Fraud" from teammates and particularly from clubhouse attendants who were said to resent his demands. "It was said in front of him," Torre later said of the nickname. “A lot of that stuff that went on in the clubhouse was more tongue-in-cheek, fun type stuff,” he explained. Steroid use In July 2007, former outfielder and steroid-user José Canseco said that he was planning to publish another book about Major League Baseball, to follow his 2005 bestseller Juiced: Wild Times, Rampant 'Roids, Smash Hits & How Baseball Got Big. Canseco said his new book would have "other stuff" on Rodriguez, and called him a hypocrite.ESPN - A-Rod has no comment on Canseco's words about new book - MLB At the time, Rodriguez denied accusations of steroid use.A-Rod denies using performance-enhancers - Baseball - MSNBC.com In a 2007 interview with Katie Couric, Rodriguez flatly denied ever having used performance-enhancing drugs. In February 2009, Selena Roberts and David Epstein of Sports Illustrated reported that Rodriguez had tested positive for two anabolic steroids, testosterone and Primobolan, during his 2003 season playing for the Texas Rangers, the same season in which he captured his first American League Most Valuable Player award, broke 300 career home runs (hitting 47 that year) , and earned one of his ten Silver Slugger Awards. The information had been part of a government-sealed report detailing 104 major league players (out of 1200 players tested) Op-Extra Guest Columnist. who tested positive for performance enhancers during a 2003 drug survey. Approved by the players themselves with the promise of anonymity, the survey was conducted by Major League Baseball to see whether a mandatory drug testing program might be necessary. At the time, as the result of a collectively-bargained union agreement, there was no penalty or punishment for a positive test. Because more than 5% of the samples taken from players in 2003 came back positive, mandatory testing of major league baseball players began in 2004, with penalties for violations. The 2003 test results were supposed to remain anonymous and the samples destroyed. However, a coded master list of 104 players was seized during the BALCO investigation, turning up in a 2004 federal raid on Comprehensive Drug Testing's facility in Long Beach, California. A month later, the physical samples were seized by federal agents raiding Quest Diagnostics in Las Vegas, Nevada. The list of the 104 positive-testing players was released to the Major League Baseball Player's Association (MLBPA) in 2004. The players' union later said that the 104 positive samples were in the process of being destroyed when they were subpoenaed by federal authorities in November 2003, making continued destruction "improper." Although testosterone is available by prescription for some uses, Primobolan has no approved prescription use. Also known as methenolone or metenolone enanthate, it is the same steroid that Barry Bonds is alleged to have tested positive for in 2000 and 2001. A fairly weak steroid on its own, it is generally used in conjunction with other steroids. The drug is generally preferred in injected rather than oral form due to its cost. An official statement by Major League Baseball made shortly after Rodriguez's test results became public expressed "grave concern" without naming Rodriguez, noting that "because the survey testing that took place in 2003 was intended to be non-disciplinary and anonymous, we can not make any comment on the accuracy of this report as it pertains to the player named." In an interview with ESPN after the report came out, citing "an enormous amount of pressure to perform," Rodriguez admitted to using banned substances from 2001 to 2003. "All my years in New York have been clean,” he added, saying he has not used banned substances since last taking them following a spring training injury in 2003 while playing for the Rangers. "Back then, baseball was a different culture," Rodriguez said. "It was very loose. I was young, I was stupid, I was naïve. And I wanted to prove to everyone that I was worth being one of the greatest players of all time. I did take a banned substance. And for that, I am very sorry and deeply regretful." Rodriguez said he could not be sure of the name(s) of the substance(s) he had used. Rodriguez said he was never told that he was among the 104 players who tested positive, only that a tip came in August 2004 from Gene Orza of the MLBPA that he "may or may not have" failed his 2003 test. Orza is accused by three (unnamed) MLB players of tipping Rodriguez to an upcoming drug test in September 2004. Orza and the MLBPA have denied the allegations. Rodriguez absolved the players' union of any blame for leaking his positive test results, saying he alone was responsible for his mistakes. Friend and former teammate Doug Glanville, while noting the outrage over Rodriguez's years of steroid use, berated Rodriguez's critics for their "lack of outrage about how a confidential and anonymous test could be made public." No Major League player, Glanville wrote, would have participated in the 2003 survey if he had thought the results had even a chance of becoming public. "It has everything to do with privacy. Being A-Rod should not change that fact." MLB Commissioner Bud Selig is currently in the process of deciding whether or not to punish Alex Rodriguez for his admitted steroid use, citing the illegality of the situation, among other things. Additionally, his admission to three years of steroid use could be damaging to his image and legacy. Later in the month, Rodriguez called a press conference in Tampa, Florida, and in the presence of many supportive Yankee teammates, answered reporters' questions about his 2001-2003 steroid use. Rodriguez said he and a cousin (whom he refused to name) bought an unidentified drug over-the-counter in the Dominican Republic, where it is “known on the streets as boli or bollee.” At Rodriguez's instruction, the cousin transported the drug into the United States. For six months of the year, Rodriguez injected himself twice monthly with "boli" (a drug name unfamiliar to experts and perhaps a slang term for Primobolan or Dianabol, although the latter steroid is taken orally). Rodriguez said he did not know whether he was using the drug properly or whether it was safe. Although he "certainly felt more energy," Rodriguez said it would be "hard to say" whether it gave him a competitive edge. Rodriguez, who reportedly employs a "cadre of image consultants," said he would become a spokesperson for the Taylor Hooton Foundation, which educates young people about the dangers of steroid use. A few days later, the cousin who provided Rodriguez with the steroids was identified as Yuri Sucart, a resident of Miami, Florida. Sucart drove Rodriguez home from the first preseason game after Rodriguez's steroid use admission on February 24, 2009; Yankees officials have since informed Rodriguez that Sucart is not permitted at any team gathering.A-Rod Told to Keep Cousin from Ballpark Yahoo Sports, February 26, 2009. Retrieved on 2009-03-12. Awards and honors Achievements Records Career statistics Personal life Early life Rodriguez grew up with two half-siblings, Joe and Suzy, who were born in the Dominican Republic and are children from his mother's first marriage.Curry, Jack. "Alex and Victor Rodriguez Are Worlds Apart", The New York Times, published September 4, 2007, accessed September 5, 2007. Rodriguez also has a half-brother, Victor M. Rodriguez, who was born to Alex's father Victor Sr. and his then-wife Pouppe Martinez in 1960. The couple divorced a year later, and Victor Jr. was raised by his mother. Victor Jr., who is an officer in the United States Air Force, fell out of touch with Alex for a period of 23 years, until they met at a Texas Rangers game in 2003. Alex currently resides in Miami, Florida during the baseball offseason. Marriage He married Cynthia Scurtis, a psychology graduate, on November 2, 2002. The couple's first child, Natasha Alexander, was born on November 18, 2004. On April 21, 2008, Cynthia gave birth to their second child, Ella Alexander,NEW DAD A-ROD MAY DH TONIGHT in Miami, Florida. On May 27, 2007, Rodriguez was spotted at a Toronto strip club with a blonde woman, later identified as Joslyn Noel Morse, an exotic dancer with Scores Las Vegas who was featured in Playboy's 2001 magazine "Playboy's Casting Calls."New York Post, Playboy Alex's Private Dancer, accessed June 1, 2007 The New York Post ran a picture on May 30, 2007. Divorce On July 2, 2008, the New York Daily News reported that Rodriguez and his wife had separated, after having "problems" for the past three months, since the birth of their second daughter.ESPN website This comes together with rumors published in Us Weekly magazine, about a possible affair between Rodriguez and pop singer Madonna,Report claims Madonna later denied.ESPN.com. The implications for A-Rod's brand were discussed on ABC News Now with brand expert John Tantillo."Money Matters: Does Bad Press Affect Endorsements?" ABC News Now. July 14, 2008. ESPN reported that Cynthia Rodriguez filed for divorce on July 7, 2008, citing "emotional abandonment" and marital infidelity by her husband. Even though Mrs. Rodriguez signed a prenuptial agreement, the validity of any such agreement is subject to the normal challenges of a contract action, in addition to any limitation to private contracting imposed by New York State family law. She sought alimony, distribution of assets, child support including private school tuition, life and health insurance, and retention of the couple's $12-million marital home in Coral Gables, Florida. Rodriguez' divorce was finalized in 2009, and he is still allowed to visit his children. A-Rod's most-recent girl friend (quite visible) was actress Kate Hudson, who A-Rod broke up with soon after the 2009 World Series. com Cynthia Rodriguez files for the big D from A-Rod, citing adultery! | The Dish Rag | Los Angeles Times Trivia *In 2003, Alex Rodriguez gave $3.9 million to the University of Miami to renovate its baseball stadium. The new facility will be named 'Mark Light Field at Alex Rodriguez Park.' Rodriguez remains an ardent University of Miami fan and can frequently be found at Hurricane sporting events, as well as working out at the school's athletic facilities in the off-season. *In 2005, The Sporting News published an update of its 1999 book Baseball's 100 Greatest Players. Rodriguez did not make the original edition, but for the 2005 update, with his career totals considerably higher, he was ranked at Number 70. *He owns a Mercedes-Benz dealership in Southeast Houston.Alex Rodriguez Houston Mercedes-Benz See also * 50 home run club * 40-40 club * Top 500 home run hitters of all time Notes and references External links * AROD.com - Alex Rodriguez's official website * Player Information from Yankees.com * * * Alex Rodriguez at The Internet Movie Database *3D Timeline of Alex Rodriguez at Kronomy